


Nosso SUPER segredo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: As children, F/M, Frobin, Go to the Theory, Pre-Time Skip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Franky e Robin tem um encontro secreto na infância, e a partir disso sua vida se entrelaça.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Você me faz querer [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 3





	Nosso SUPER segredo

**Author's Note:**

> [Frobin]
> 
> * One Piece não me pertence... Oda-sensei quem fez, eu só penso demais a respeito! *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta é uma oneshot em forma de teoria, é Frobin de um jeito que eu já imaginei centenas de vezes... talvez algum dado aqui não esteja 100% de acordo com o canon, mas como não estou REALMENTE desenvolvendo uma teoria nem nada desse tipo, apenas deixei a imaginação cuidar de tudo... rs...
> 
> Espero que aproveitem!
> 
> *** Observações Importantes nas Notas Finais ***
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Como Crianças

O navio deles finalmente atracou na ilha em que Tom-san falara que havia uma árvore-biblioteca com “toda a fonte do saber”. Não que Franky se importasse com isso, tudo o que ele queria mesmo era ver nesta biblioteca plantas de antigos navios, alguns que tivessem uma infantaria invejável, pois era o que mais o interessava: Máquinas de Guerra.

Franky estava no auge dos seus doze anos e analisou entusiasmado a ilha em sua total exuberância. Viu pessoas bastante comuns caminhando felizes pelo porto, por um momento pensou que todos seriam gênios da sabedoria, carregando braçadas de livros ou algo assim, mas o lugar parecia extremamente bonito apesar da banalidade. O garoto de cabelos azuis olhava para tudo fascinado, então avistou uma lanchonete com várias garrafas de cola em uma geladeira com portas de vidro, imediatamente descobriu que estava com uma sede imensa e começou a se afastar de Iceburg, então Tom-san chamou sua atenção.

— Veja, Franky! É lá! Viu? — Tom-san mostrou rindo. — A Árvore do Conhecimento! É para lá que estamos indo.

Na hora que Franky pousara os olhos se perguntou como não havia notado ainda: a tal árvore era enorme, tinha uma copa frondosa e era rodeada de casas, rapidamente Franky imaginou que as casas cresceram em torno da árvore, observou a disposição de todo o restante da ilha, e notou interessado que toda a civilização se organizara contornando aquela árvore.

— Wow, essa árvore é SUPER gigante! E a ilha toda cresceu em volta dela!

— Ora, ora, até que o Bakanky é inteligente! — Iceburg implicou.

— Cala a boca, Bakaburg! — Franky respondeu malcriado.

— Não briguem, garotos. Estamos todos ansiosos para conhecer essa biblioteca!

— Aposto que se fosse fazer um navio com essa árvore, seria um navio de guerra colossal! — Franky falou já imaginando uma frota inteira construída através da árvore-biblioteca.

Iceburg lhe deu um safanão na cabeça.

— Mas é muito idiota mesmo! Quem na terra iria destruir uma biblioteca para fazer navios de guerra?!

Tom-san riu das provocações dos dois, ele sabia que por trás dessa implicância residia um verdadeiro amor de irmãos.

— Are, are, are... vamos lá, a biblioteca tem hora para fechar e nem mesmo encontramos um lugar para dormir.

Os três caminharam até a Árvore do Conhecimento, Tom-san fazia pequenas observações bem-humoradas vez ou outra.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Robin pegou outra escada, a sua pequena estatura não seria um obstáculo para ela alcançar seu objetivo. A pequena encostou a escada na prateleira e subiu cuidadosamente, apanhou o livro que queria e tornou a descer, a escada vacilou, mas ela conseguiu se manter em pé.

Aliviada ela foi até uma mesa e sentou para ler.

— Querida, você não precisa fazer aquilo, é perigoso, da próxima vez peça para mim ou outro adulto, sim?

Uma bibliotecária se aproximou dela e orientou bondosa. Robin acenou com a cabeça e sorriu, a mulher se afastou e o sorriso de Robin desvaneceu.

Ela mesma poderia ter pego o livro sem ajuda de ninguém, nem mesmo de uma escada, pois era usuária de uma akuma no mi que lhe permitia brotar mãos como se fossem flores em todo lugar que quisesse. A garota era muito pequena, mas bastante esperta para os seus inacreditáveis seis anos e até hoje poucas pessoas a viram usando o poder, algumas crianças presenciaram uma vez em que a pequenina tentou ajudar um gatinho e começaram a zombar dela e chamaram-na de monstro.

Robin ficara muito triste naquele dia, foi embora e chorou na solidão de sua casa vazia. O gatinho a seguira, pulou a janela e entrou no quarto da pequena, o animalzinho não esqueceu a ajuda que recebeu e, agradecido, confortou Robin com seu calor e afeto. A menina adormecera com o bichinho em seus braços.

Lembrando daquele momento, Robin sentiu o coraçãozinho apertar, sentia-se sozinha, mas pouco pensava nisso, ela agora estava muito ocupada estudando para se tornar uma arqueóloga, como sua mãe e seu pai, como seu professor e como todas as pessoas que ela admirava.

Resoluta ela encarou o livro e reiniciou sua leitura.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Franky girava no próprio eixo, estava perplexo com o tamanho e a variedade de livros que havia naquela biblioteca. Tom-san estava conversando com um professor de nome Glover, que queria muito mostrar alguns projetos escritos em alguma língua de sinais esquisita. Iceburg o acompanhara porque era um enxerido, mas Franky acabou na sessão de História da Navegação.

Aos doze anos, Franky era mais alto que a maioria dos garotos da sua idade, era quase da altura de Iceburg, dois anos mais velho que ele, mas aquelas prateleiras eram altas demais e ele não alcançaria de forma alguma.

O menino olhou em busca de uma escada e encontrou no lado oposto da sala, então a apanhou e a trouxe até onde queria. Franky subiu animado e procurou o livro que tanto desejara ler, quando o encontrou, deu um grito de comemoração. Sem notar ele tirou os pés da escada e perdeu o equilíbrio, assim sentiu o vazio embaixo de si e cerrou os olhos, pois estava no meio de uma queda inevitável.

Foi então que sentiu mãos pequenas o segurando, ele abriu os olhos curioso e apavorado, e viu uma garotinha que possuía asas nas costas, como as de um anjo. Ela estava voando de forma sensacional, e foram longos segundos descendo em segurança até o chão.

Eles tocaram o solo e ela o soltou. Ele percebeu rapidamente duas coisas: a primeira é que a menina era muito pequena mesmo; e a segunda é que as asas dela eram formadas por várias mãos humanas, réplicas perfeitas das mãozinhas delicadas dela.

— SUPER!!! Como você fez isso? Foi SUPER demais para ser de verdade! Espere até o Ice-baka ouvir sobre isso!! — Franky falou delirante de emoção.

Então ele notou uma terceira coisa: a garotinha tinha os olhos castanhos marejados, estava de cabeça baixa e parecia extremamente triste, e vozes sussurradas chegaram aos ouvidos de Franky.

_“Eu falei que ela era um monstro, não falei? A mãe saiu em uma expedição e nem quis levá-la! ”_

_“Céus, como é esquisita, não é à toa que ela está sempre sozinha, é por isso então! ”_

Robin limpou o rosto com o braço e correu dali, atravessando uma parede de pessoas que murmuravam sobre ela. Franky quis segui-la, mas antes virou-se encarando todos que estavam amontoados em volta dele.

— Mas que SUPER idiotas vocês são! A menina acabou de me salvar e vocês estão dizendo que ela é um monstro? É tão pequena e acabou de ajudar alguém! Tom-san me disse que aqui era uma Ilha onde viviam pessoas repletas de sabedoria, mas era tudo uma lenda da terra dele. Pelo que vejo agora, aqui só tem ignorantes!

As pessoas voltaram a sussurrar enquanto Franky corria atrás da pequena morena.

_“Ele está vestindo uma sunga de banho? ”_

_“Onde estão os pais desse garoto, será que é um marginal ou algo assim? ”_  


Franky chegou na beirada da escada e viu Robin dois andares abaixo, ela estava indo o mais depressa que conseguia, ele se concentrou e foi capaz de ouvir o choro sufocado dela.

O garoto correu e alcançou a rua, havia uma floresta ao lado da árvore-biblioteca e achou que os lamentos da menina vinham de lá, mas o silêncio era intenso e ele agora era guiado por seu bom coração.

Depois de alguns metros, Franky a encontrou sentada em um tronco de árvore, ela agora chorava copiosamente, em absoluto silêncio, as lágrimas brilhantes escorregavam nas bochechas morenas e caiam no colo da garota, o vestido violeta que usava estava marcado com a umidade do pranto dela.

— Oi, não chore... aqueles caras são uns SUPER imbecis! Eles não sabem de nada!

Ela o olhou por cima dos cílios úmidos, as lágrimas escassearam um pouco e Franky estufou o peito pensando velozmente em alguma coisa tosca que a fizesse rir.

— Eu quase quebrei minha bunda lá! Obrigado por ter me socorrido! Eu ficaria SUPER estranho sem uma bunda, acredito.

Robin mostrou um pequeno sorriso olhando para ele.

— Você quase nem tem uma bunda.

— Oi!! Não ofenda minha bunda! Um homem nem precisa disso de qualquer maneira, eu queria mesmo era ter braços enormes!

— E para que queria braços?

— Ora, garotinhas não entenderiam, mas você até parece esperta, então eu vou falar: Eu quero ser um construtor naval!

— Eu li tudo sobre navios!

— É, você tem cara de que gosta de ler _tudo_ sobre _tudo_! Eu queria ler sobre Guerras Navais Históricas, mas acabei caindo e você me salvou.

Robin puxou algo do chão atrás do tronco onde estava sentada, e alcançou para ele.

— Peguei no ar antes de segurar você.

Era o exemplar que Franky queria.

— Você está me salvando pela segunda vez só hoje, SUPER!!

Então ele fez uma pose engraçada girando as mãos e unindo os braços sobre a cabeça, Robin riu alto disso e Franky ficou feliz por ver e ouvir o riso dela pela primeira vez. Era tão doce, os olhos plissados com cílios marcados escuros e volumosos contra a pele morena, pela primeira vez ele notou como os cabelos dela eram graciosos e lisos.

Ela de repente parou de rir.

— Pena que nem todo mundo pensa como você. Todos aqueles que me viram usar meus poderes, me chamam de monstro.

— Também chamaram o Tom-san de monstro e ele vai construir um SUPER trem do oceano! Essas pessoas não sabem de nada!

— Pode ser. — Robin olhou para longe, pensando na sua solidão. — Um dia quero sair por aí, descobrir sobre coisas do mundo e conhecer pessoas que se importem comigo.

— Um dia quero construir um navio de guerra colossal e viajar com ele pelo mundo todo, cheio de gente que se importa uns com os outros!

O sorriso dele se agigantou, e Robin gostou do garoto, os cabelos azuis dele lembravam o mar e a liberdade que ela um dia queria, e a gentileza das palavras dele faziam ela ter esperança no dia de amanhã.

— Será que um dia vamos nos encontrar?

— Se nos encontrarmos não vamos contar a ninguém, vai ser o nosso SUPER segredo.

Ela riu novamente, gostava de ter segredos.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Dias depois, já de volta a Water Seven, Franky apareceu na porta do escritório de Tom-san tarde da noite. O Tritão o observou por um instante e acenou para o garoto entrar.

— Tem estado quieto desde a viagem. Não me diga que está desenhando mais um daqueles navios de guerra...

— Não... é só que... né, Tom-san... como é gostar de uma garota? Se ela for SUPER pequena, gostar dela seria errado?

— Se você não quer machucá-la e quer o bem dela, só pode ser algo bom e certo. Amar, não é errado.

Franky ficou pensativo.

— Um dia, quando eu tiver braços SUPER enormes, vou construir um navio e navegar com pessoas que gostem umas das outras, e ninguém vai chamar ninguém de monstro.

— Faça o seu melhor, com todo o seu coração, com um _**DON**_!

Tom-san sorriu orgulhoso. O mundo seria um lugar tão bom se as pessoas fossem todas iguais ao seu garoto...

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Observações importante:  
> Franky realmente tinha 12 anos quando começou a construção do Trem do Oceano (vejam no cap 354); Robin aos 8 anos já era uma arqueóloga formada (está no cap 391), então imaginei que aos 6 ela ainda estava estudando... posso ter tirado algo do canon em algum lugar, mas as idades dos protagonistas e a adequação temporal está o mais correta possível, eu achoooo!! 😝
> 
> Enfim, amei escrever FRobin criança porque eles se encaixam no canon, é uma das coisas que eles tem em comum: Um passado desgraçado pelo Governo Maldito Mundial 😭
> 
> Não deixem de comentar, as pessoas leem mas não comentam e eu fico aqui sem saber se tá legal ou não... ☹️
> 
> Por fim, obrigado a todos que leram! ❤️
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
